Currently, it is possible to check an image to be recorded before actually recording the image using an electrical view finder (EVF) in an image sensing apparatus, especially in a digital camera. Accordingly, in addition to conditions relating to, e.g., exposure correction, date and shutter speed, which can be set in a camera that records an image on a film, conditions relating to, e.g., white balance, image size, compression ratio, and electronic zooming can be set.
Some users rely on automatic condition setting of camera for setting various values in a camera, and some users would rather set the values by themselves. Thus, a way of setting the values depends on a user.
When shutting down a camera and then powering it on, some users may want to sense an image using the identical values set before shutting down the camera. Whereas, some users may want to initialize the values.